Washers are widely used in engineering and are typically used as a spacer, a locking device, or simply to spread the load of the threaded fastener with which it is to be used. Washers are most commonly used with nuts, screws and bolts.
However, the use of washers does add complications when assembling products requiring same.
Firstly, the user has to align the washer to the aperture of the nut or alternatively, place it over the fastener with which it is to be used. Given the size of some washers, it is easy to drop or misplace it during use.
Then, the user has to keep the washer in alignment as the nut or fastener is mated with its complementary member. Again, given the size of some washers, the user can easily drop the washer and/or nut/fastener.
The process of mating the washer and nut/fastener must then be restarted, either by locating the dropped items or finding replacements. This is time consuming, adding to the assembly process, or wasteful if replacements have to be found.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
All references, including any patents or patent applications that may be cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications may be referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in the United States or in any other country.
Throughout this specification, the word “comprise”, or variations thereof such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.